


Petaled Open

by sdk



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Infidelity, Mentions of canon character death, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: The sweet pink pollen bathes everything in bliss.





	Petaled Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BBTP, though a bit tame, sorry about that! This is inspired by a scene in episode 5 (which is actually all I've watched so far, so please don't spoil me!) and most of the dialogue comes from the episode itself. I've just twisted things around a bit to suit my purposes. Vague spoilers through episode 5.

A rain of purple flowers, petals swirling in the breeze. A star sets over a distant moon, meadow bathed in light. Honeyed air fills Niko's lungs and everything's soft and fuzzy. Cas sprawls beside her against a fallen log; they're laughing, Niko's not even sure why. She can't stop holding Cas' hand, stroking her fingers, squeezing her palm. Her brown skin so smooth and gleaming with a sheen of sweat. 

_I killed the love of your life._ Niko can't stop thinking it. But the sweet pink pollen turns even that fact blissful. _I killed the love of my life, too._

~

"You only see what you want. What Niko wants," Cas says, truth spilling from her lips for the very first time. She smiles with it. She's so fucking high. (Her words.) The pollen turns everything into a joke, but maybe the honesty is part of what lightens Niko's chest, makes her mouth reflect Cas' beaming smile. Makes Niko want what she sees right in front of her, on this hostile moon, that at the moment, she never wants to leave. 

"Now you," Cas says. Niko holds her hand in both of hers, blunt nails against Cas' palm. 

"Let me think."

~

Niko's not sure if the pollen decided for her, or if it's on her for deciding to let it. Honesty. It's what Cas wants. Niko cups her face, pulls her in, lips close. A moment. A heartbeat. _Push me away._ Cas breathes against Niko's mouth, then meets it, hard. Desire blooms through her like the blossom she picked that petaled open as she inhaled its sweet scent. The blossom she tucked behind one ear that falls free when Cas threads her fingers in Niko's hair and yanks her close. 

"You're not this soft," Cas whispers low. "I'm not this delicate." 

~

Fingers fumble with zippers and fabric, pushing just what they need out of the way. Laughter bubbles up Niko's throat even while she moans. It's heavenly, Cas' hands against her skin, squeezing her breasts, burying her head there. Tongue sliding down the valley, leaving a slick path behind. Cas snakes her arm between them, deep into Niko's jumpsuit, deep between her trembling thighs. 

"Princess," Cas calls her as her legs fall open. It's a challenge lobbed with a toothy smile. Niko meets it, reaching for Cas, slipping inside so easy, fingers wrapped in hot silk. They fall apart, shatter together.

~

"We need to leave," Niko says, but she can't stop gazing at the place in this purpled forest where Cas dreams of building a house. _I will move right in_, she'd said. On this alien world, with a magical meadow, her husband and daughter left far behind on Earth.

"Would you ever abandon me?" Cas asks. 

"No, God. Why would you even say that?"

Niko laughs, the silky sweet pollen still thrumming through her, but the ache inside is mirrored in Cas' eyes. When they leave, the guilt will come, fast and heavy. _Let's just stay here. Let's stay, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
